Love and Sorrow
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: [ ON HOLD ] It's already been a month since Kou and Narumi started going out. The distance between him and Futaba is being restricted to Student's Council meetings whereas the whole team is starting to fall apart. What happens when Narumi transfers at Kou's school? Will her angelic mask fall? Rated T for now. Futaba x Kou Futaba x Touma


**A/N: **This is a gift for a friend of mine! Hope you all enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao Haru Ride **

It's already been a month since Kou and Narumi started going out. The distance between him and Futaba is being limited to Student's Council meetings whereas the whole team is starting to fall apart. Yuuri and Shuuko keep on making scenes to Kou for the way he treated their friend and Aya is trying his best to put some brains into Kou's head. Seeing how things have turned out to be, Touma grabs the opportunity to give Futaba a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

" _Oh my…school's been extremely tiring since…"_ a sharp pain pierced through Futaba's chest. Right… Kou had chosen another girl… After he kissed her and rejected her. Every time she now thinks about how easily she gave into his kisses, she only wishes for the ground to swallow her. She feels so embarrashed. Futaba suddenly, stopped walking and with the tips of her fingers she touched her lips._" His kisses… So gentle yet a bit rough…It really felt like he liked me back then…Why…What changed..? urgh…" _She shook her head to clean it from her thoughts. _" I should stop thinking about it ! There is no point, anyway.. He likes her..otherwise he wouldn't be with her…right?... " _ Futaba left a long sigh and kept walking, holding her bag, towards the exit of the school. She stopped to change her shoes when a male voice surprised her.

"_..Yes I will come to your place tonight….uhm…me too.." _ As he ended his call, she wished that it was anyone but Kou. She really didn't like being alone with him. What if he started a "conversation" about how sorry he feels or God knows what else!? Unfortunately for her, it was him. She just kept on wearing her shoes, pretending not to have noticed him which was the exact opposite of what Kou did. For some unknown reason he stood there, staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her. She could see them from the corner of her eyes. As soon as she finished she stood up, grabbed her bag and before she managed to rush outside, she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spines. Her face was crimson red whereas her heart was ready to explode. She was really scared that he might notice. They stayed like this for a while, when she finally decided to break the silence:

" M-Mabuchi-kun? Ar-Are you, o-ok? " She was struggling as to not cry. It was way too hard for her to be this close to him and not be able to reach him.

"hmm…" He murmured. " Why are you alone?" He said is a really low and trembling voice.

" Uhm..Yuuri-chan was meeting up with her mother for lunch and some shopping, so she left early. As for Shuuko-san she had some extra lessons so she has to stay a little longer.." Kou took a deep breath. _" Gosh, I missed this scent.."_ he thought as he snuggled closer to her neck. Futaba couldn't take it. It was just too much. She just had to run away. She only wanted to magically disappear!

" Is-is that all you wanted to know Mabuchi-kun? M-May I leave, now?" She had closed her eyes really tight, so that he wouldn't look into her eyes and realize how much she enjoyed being into his arms. She was absolutely convinced that he was the only one who could read her like an open book and that scared her to death. It made her fear, that every moment they'd come across each other's way, he would instantly know what she was thinking.

"….." Kou wasn't responding. When Futaba tried to break free from his grip, she felt him pulling her closer but this time she didn't give in right away. His hands had taken grip of her clothes, tightening his embrace more and more. She had now reached her limits. Her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes. She suddenly started trembling and Kou felt little droplets of something liquid falling on his arms. His eyes widened at the realization that Futaba was crying, soundless, so that he wouldn't take notice.

" Y-you shouldn't do things like that, Mabuchi-kun." She said faking a smile. " N-Narumi-chan wouldn't like it if she saw this, ne?.." Kou backed off. He instantly let go of her and stood back staring at her fake smile and the residue of tears on her eyes, dumbfounded.

"Th-then, see you tomorrow, Mabuchi-kun" And so she rushed outside the school and stopped right, outside the big wall that separated the school with the outside world. She leaned against it and with her arm covering her eyes, she burst into sobbings.

"Wh-What was th-that?...Whyyyyy….*sobs, sobs* Kou…This is not f-fair…This is not fair at all…..*sobs sobs* "

Kou had placed his palm on his face, covering half of it, his eyes still widened. _" Wh-what did I…What did I just do?" _ And with that he punched the wall beside him.

" Damn…." He growled.

The next morning, Futaba didn't show up to school. Kou was staring at her empty seat, thinking about how he should face her once they meet and what would be the right words to describe his random action when the door opened and the teacher along with some other person entered the classroom. The teacher was mumbling something but he wasn't paying much attention until a familiar voice shook him off his thoughts.

" My name is Narumi Yui. Please, take care of me!" She said in an all smiley-happy tone. Kou, Yuuri, Shuuko and Aya froze at their seats. He was so confused that he didn't know how to react. All he could hear was Yuuri whispering something to Shuuko :

"_Why does he have to make it even harder ?…Poor Futaba-san…*sighs* "_ Shuuko only nodded, agreeing to what her friend had just said. Narumi walked across the classroom and because there were no desks available, teacher had her sit at Futaba's. During the class , Kou didn't say a word to her but neither did she. Actually, she seemed too focused to lessons that all she did was write stuff down… At least that's what it looked like….When the bell rang, Narumi rushed to Kou's side and grabbed him from his arm.

" Hey, Kou-chan let's go eat together at the roof. " She smiled. Kou threw a quick glance at his "friends" then left along with her.

" Y-yes.."

When they arrived, Narumi just sat down after setting their bentos on a thin tablecloth. She was so carefree and cool, as if this was something that happened every day. She took her chopsticks and picked a piece of omurice to feed Kou.

" Say aah- " She winked. Kou sat down, beside her and opened his mouth…After he swallowed he asked in a very serious voice:

" What are you doing here?" Narumi snapped.

"What do you mean?...Aren't you happy?" She asked putting on a curious look.

" It-it's not that.. I was just a bit surprised..That's all.." He answered, looking on the opposite side of hers and brushing the back of his head. He then left an inward long sigh and kept on with his lunch.

_**Sooo how is that? I hope you like this.. **_

_**It's nothing like my other fanfics ^^ **_

_**Don't forget to review =] **_

_**Stay Tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


End file.
